Drain-extended (DE) MOS transistors have proven to be important in various integrated circuit applications, such as high-voltage input-output (I/O) ports, electrostatic discharge (ESD) robustness, power management, level shifting and power amplifiers. In some cases, such as integration of DEMOS devices with “standard” (e.g., non-DE) transistors, there may be a design imperative to ensure that the threshold voltage (VTH) of DEMOS transistors and other transistors in the same circuit be closely matched. This objective may require compensation for VTH differences originating from differences between DEMOS and standard transistors.